


The Devil Makes Three

by Gwenpools_Aesthetic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenpools_Aesthetic/pseuds/Gwenpools_Aesthetic
Summary: Matt Murdock successfully defended Bucky in the trial of the century and cleared his name. Money is good, as is the fame, for Matt's practice. But Steve and Bucky want to show their appreciation another way. When they discover that he is also Daredevil... well, the Devil can take a beating, now can't he? Surely he can handle a night with two supersoldiers...
Relationships: James "Bucky Barnes/Matt Murdock/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Matt Murdock/Natasha Romanov, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 150





	The Devil Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaniTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaniTrash/gifts).



> This fic exists within the same universe as my Team Red fic, "Once You Go Red," but no knowledge of that story is required to enjoy this one, or vice versa. Basically, there is a throw away line in there that implies, maybe, possibly, once upon a time, Matt had a threesome with Steve and Bucky. My lovely, wonderful, perfect in every way, always writes what I ask her for, Beta-Reader and Mentor HaniTrash asked kindly to see that encounter, and who am I to refuse?

Matt groaned and dropped down onto his couch, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top button of his white dress shirt. _Fuck._ He needed a drink, but that would mean getting up to get said drink and he wasn’t sure that moving was worth it. He kicked his feet up over one armrest, let his head hang over the other, and pulled the blanket that had been draped over the back of his couch up over his torso. He’d rest for ten minutes, then get himself a glass of whiskey, and then maybe think of trying to find some dinner. 

They had warned him. Rogers and Barnes… even Nat had pulled him aside before he’d agreed to take the case. 

_It’ll be fine,_ Matt had reassured them. _I’ve handled a media circus before._

He laughed now, thinking about it. _A media circus._ He thought he knew what that term meant. He hadn’t had a clue. Taking down one evil billionaire hell bent on rebuilding Hell’s Kitchen in his own image did not attract a media circus. 

Defending a World War II Sniper turned Russian Spy turned Hydra Living Weapon who had, while brainwashed, assassinated at least one US President and also Iron Man’s parents… that attracted a media circus. 

Especially when said assassin turned out to also be Captain America’s boyfriend. 

_And thanks for warning me about that before blurting it out while on the stand, Cap,_ Matt thought for not the first time. 

Matt could smell the bottle of whiskey on his kitchen counter. He wondered if it would be wrong to get a service dog for the sole purpose of teaching it to fetch him booze. 

_Probably. Still…_

Maybe Clint would loan him Lucky. That seemed like a trick that Lucky would know. 

Matt smiled to himself, snuggled deeper into the couch, and fell asleep. 

His apartment was cold when he woke up. He cursed softly as he ran his fingers over the Braille watch on his wrist. 11pm. He stood, stretched, grabbed a beer from his otherwise empty fridge, and called in an order to Kam-Wei because they were fast and open late. He didn’t need to go out tonight - even Matt could admit that. He had done enough for one day and deserved a night off. 

But he missed his city. The hearings and trial had meant almost three months in DC. Almost three months of Danny wearing the suit so it wasn’t painfully obvious that - when Matt Murdock was out of town, Daredevil was also absent from the streets. Almost three months without hearing and smelling and feeling the city that had always been his home - that had always been _his_ to protect. 

By the time he was done with his fried rice and his second beer, he was ready to be out. It was just past midnight and he could hear his city coming alive. Opening the coat closet, Matt knelt down and pulled out the heavy chest that hid his costume. He ran his fingers across the double D emblazoned on the front and took a deep sigh. Then, quickly and silently, he changed and slipped out onto the roof. 

Matt flew, parkouring across the rooftops with no particular destination in mind, feeling the warm summer air on his face. His city hummed below him as he perched on the edge of a building, listening. Feeling. 

_It’s good to be home._

He heard her when she was two rooftops away - the sound of her heart, the flex of her muscles, the way her feet made almost no noise as she moved. It was unmistakable. He smiled as she approached, and turned to face her. “Thought you said it was a travel fling only. You miss me already?”

“You wish, Murdock.” Natasha smiled at him.

Matt’s smile dropped. Something was wrong. Natasha’s heart was slightly elevated. She was… not anxious. The Black Widow didn’t get anxious. But there was something there. Something she didn’t like, but which she knew she needed to say. “Out with it,” he said quietly. “Whatever it is, we’ll work through it together.”

Natasha rolled her eyes at him. “So dramatic. It’s nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing. I can hear it in your voice.”

“You know I hate when you do that.”

“Do what?” Matt asked.

“Hear things..”

Matt laughed, shaking his head. “Well I hate when you call me Murdock while I’m wearing the suit, so I guess we're even.”

He could feel Natasha’s posture shift into something softer, apologetic even. “You’re going to have to come clean to Steve and James.”

His jaw tightened. “About what?”

“All of it.” Natasha sighed. “They thought we were together. When I came back to the tower and you didn’t… They’re worried someone is going to come after you. They want to assign a SHIELD team to protect you. I convinced them to wait until tomorrow morning, at least. I figure you’re better off telling just the two of them vs having Coulson’s people digging in to what you’re up to..”

Matt winced. He’d considered this as a possibility, before he took the case, but when there hadn’t been any concern over his safety in DC he thought maybe he’d gotten away with it. Of course they thought he was with Natasha. That made sense. The two of them had spent nearly every night there together - Matt needing an extra bit of help getting out of his head after a full day of overstimulation in a crowded courtroom, and Natasha all too happy to oblige him. But it wasn’t a relationship. He and Natasha would never be together like that, and now that they were back in New York it made sense that they would go back to their own lives. 

“Ok.” It was the only option, really. “When?”

“The sooner the better.”

Matt nodded. “Take me there.”

He had been on a motorcycle twice before in his entire life. The first time was just after his eighth birthday. He sat behind his father, holding on tight to his jacket, smelling leather and exhaust - but just the normal amount - and tried to take in as much as he could of the streets streaming by. He remembered being excited. Proud. Thrilled beyond belief at getting the extra time with his father. _Battelin’ Jack Murdock_ had won a big fight the night before, and he took Matt out for the largest steak Matt had - and ever would - see. 

The second time, he’d been sitting behind a man with a flaming head on a motorcycle that felt like it wanted to pull him down into the hell that he already knew he was destined for. 

This was somewhere between. He was sure the two of them made quite a sight for anyone lucky enough to see; the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen holding on tight to the Black Widow as they split lanes and jumped curbs, tearing through the side streets of Manhattan on a souped-up Harley LiveWire. 

Based on the speed of the wind blowing across his face, Matt estimated they maxed out at 120 MPH. He didn’t even have time to think about the way Foggy would sound tomorrow, when he inevitably described the YouTube footage of all this to Matt, before they were pulling into the garage under Avengers Tower. Natasha parked, helped Matt off the bike, and led him to an elevator door which opened for them immediately. 

Matt stepped onto the elevator, listening to the sound of their heartbeats bounce off of the smooth metal walls. He jumped when a voice interrupted their quiet calm. 

“Welcome, Mr. Daredevil,” the voice addressed him. 

“That’s Jarvis,” Natasha told Matt, who was clearly searching for the source of the voice. “He’s the AI who controls the building.”

“Yes,” Jarvis continued. “Before I take you to Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes’s floor, I wanted to make you aware of the security protocol in place. All recording devices will be disabled in rooms where you are present with your mask removed. In addition, my programing will prevent me from disclosing your identity to anyone outside of those specific individuals you reveal it to while in the tower. In return, we request that you refrain from discussing anything you perceive inside the tower. Is that satisfactory?”

“Yes, but…”

“How can you be assured that I will keep my word, especially when I was designed by Tony Stark, who will remain unaware of your identity?” Jarvis interrupted Matt.

“Exactly.”

“Ms. Romanoff has, in her possession, a legally binding contract that has been signed by Ms. Potts, head of Stark Industries, saying as much and discussing the terms of forfeiture on our part. There are no consequences for you if you break the contract; we are simply asking that you do not as a sign of good faith.” Natasha handed Matt the documents, and he pulled off a glove before running his fingers over the boiler page, which was printed in braille. “A second set of identical documents has been delivered this evening by courier to the offices of Nelson and Murdock. Will that be acceptable, sir?”

He paged quickly through the papers, fingers light across the raised dots. “Yes, thank you Jarvis,” he said as he reached the end. 

“Thank you, Mr. Murdock,” Jarvis said, and damn if Matt couldn’t hear a hint of a smile in the AI’s voice.

It was only then that the elevator began to move, so smoothly that Matt almost didn’t notice it. When it stopped, Natasha gave him her arm and led him gently off the elevator and into the large room outside. 

“Nat, I…” Steve started, turning to face them. “What’s going on?”

“What the hell?” Bucky said at the same time. “I thought you were going to find Murdock, not this…”

Matt quickly removed his cowl before Bucky could finish that sentence and embarrass them both. 

The two stared at him silently while Matt listened to their hearts pound. 

“Matt?” Steve finally asked.

Matt forced his cockiest grin. “Surprise!”

Natasha let out half a laugh. “Well, I’ll leave you boys to it,” she announced, as she stepped back onto the elevator and was whisked away. 

“So… is the whole blind thing an act?” Bucky asked, once she was gone.

Matt shook his head. “No act. I’m completely blind.”

“Then how…?”

“The accident that blinded me when I was a kid,” Matt answered Steve. “It also enhanced everything else. Hearing, touch, taste, sound… But I’d rather keep it a secret, you know? So I’d appreciate it if you didn’t have a team of SHIELD agents follow me around.”

“Jesus, Matt.” Bucky walked around him, looking him up and down. “When Natasha said you wouldn’t like it, I assumed that was just because you were embarrassed about being into some kinky shit or something.”

Matt laughed genuinely at that. “Well, I suppose that’s true too.”

“Who else knows?” Steve asked. 

“In the tower? The two of you now, Natasha, and Clint. Outside of that, Foggy and Karen, and Frank Castle.”

“The Punisher?” Bucky asked, surprised.

Matt sighed. “It wasn’t intentional. We fought together. He found out. So far he’s done a good job of keeping it to himself.”

“Why Clint?” Steve asked. 

Matt paused, biting his lower lip, unsure of how much he wanted to reveal. “It’s private,” he finally said.

The corner of Bucky’s lips twitched up and he licked his lips subconsciously. Steve’s heart sped up slightly. Matt felt the two of them exchange a glance.

 _Oh,_ Matt thought, realization sweeping over him. _Oh…_ He smiled, turning what Foggy lovingly referred to as ‘the Murdock Charm’ up to eleven.”Thank you for inviting me into your home,” he said, walking confidently between the two of them. “I only wish I’d known this was going to be my final destination when I left my apartment this evening; I would have worn something more appropriate. I definitely feel overdressed.” He gestured at the two of them, both of whom were clad in sweatpants and t-shirts. 

“We could definitely find you something to wear, if that’s what you want,” Bucky said, stepping towards him. Matt’s smile grew. That made sense. Matt had read his history books; Bucky always had been the charming one. He wondered how far that extended - if Bucky always took the lead, or only to a point. He was definitely ready to find out.

Matt made his face as serious as he could. “Oh, I don’t want to impose Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers.” He nodded at them both in turn. “It’s late and I’m sure you’re both tired after everything you’ve been through. Words cannot express how thankful I am to both of you for agreeing to help me keep my secret.” He turned to move towards the door.

“Please,” Steve caught his wrist, just as Matt had suspected he would. “We’re not your clients anymore. Call me Steve, and him Bucky, and do us the honor of joining us for a drink.”

Matt smiled again, taking note of the fact that Steve hadn’t dropped his wrist. The point of contact burned hot on Matt’s sensitive skin. “Of course, Captain…” Matt shook his head and batted his eyelashes as if embarrassed. “I mean Steve. That might take a bit of getting used to, if I’m being honest. You’re the kind of man who seems to demand, just in the way he holds himself, without saying a word, to be called _sir.”_

Matt emphasized the last word, and struggled to keep his face neutral when he was rewarded by Steve’s heart pounding and his temperature spiking. Even without enhanced hearing, he would have been able to hear the groan that escaped Bucky’s lips. 

“Bucky,” Steve said with a voice that was both soft and commanding at the same time. “Why don’t you find our guest something more comfortable that he can slip into.”

Bucky arched a single eyebrow, disappeared, and then returned with a small pile of clothing. “You can change in here,” he said to Matt, ushering him into an oversized bathroom. “Take a quick shower if you’d like. It was hot out tonight, and this doesn’t look like it breathes very well.” He ran his hand down the front of Matt’s chest. 

“Thank you. I think I’ll take advantage of that offer,” Matt replied, waiting until Bucky pulled away before closing the bathroom door between them. He quickly slipped out of the suit and into the oversized shower which - God he hoped they ended up back here. He washed up quickly but thoroughly, dried himself off, and pulled on the sweatpants he had been given. The material was thin and soft, but the pants themselves were too big and Matt knotted the drawstring so they hung low on his hips. Extra material pooled softly around his feet. Matt considered the t-shirt, then decided against it. 

Bucky was there the moment he stepped out of the bathroom, handing him a glass of scotch. Matt could feel his eyes rake across his torso. “Like you said,” Matt answered the unasked question, “it’s a hot night.” 

“It certainly is,” Bucky agreed. He placed a hand on Matt’s bare lower back and directed him back into the main living area, where Steve was already sitting on the couch. One of them had opened the large sliding doors that lead out onto a balcony, and a warm breeze blew in, carrying with it the sounds of the city. Matt took a seat next to Steve and Bucky joined them, sitting on Matt’s other side. 

“To a successful trial,” Matt proposed, raising his glass into the air. The other two clinked their glasses against his, and all three men drank. 

“So,” Steve spoke after a moment’s silence. “You and Natasha are not a couple?”

“We are not,” Matt confirmed.

“And you and Clint?” 

Matt laughed. “I don’t kiss and tell, _sir._ ”

“That’s good to know.” Steve took a long drink from his scotch. 

It was Bucky who spoke next. “I was always under the impression that Clint and Natasha were a bit of an item. I was surprised to see the two of you together, if I’m being completely honest.”

“Honesty is the best policy,” Matt agreed. The ice from his drink felt cool against his lips. “I’m not sure either of them would describe themselves as a couple, but there is certainly a relationship there. That being said, there are some… _proclivities…_ that sometimes one is unable to accommodate for the other, for any number of reasons.

Steve raised a hand and slowly began to run a finger up and down Matt’s strong bicep. “And you have no problem… accommodating them, as you say.”

“No, sir. No problem at all.”

“And if they were interested in you accommodating them at the same time?” Bucky asked, placing a hand on Matt’s knee.

“They’ve never asked,” Matt said, almost wistfully. “But if they did, I would certainly be up to the challenge.”

“How does that work, exactly?” Steve’s voice was low and rough.

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“Well,” Steve continued thoughtfully. “My understanding is that their… _proclivities,_ to use your term, are quite different. That’s not a concern for you?”  
  
“Ah.” Matt smiled and leaned back to the couch, feeling Bucky’s hand drift higher up his thigh. “I enjoy being many things to many people.”

Matt wasn’t sure what response he expected, exactly, but it wasn’t Steve Rogers growling from deep within his chest. The vibrations filled Matt’s ears. “Tell me how your enhancements work.” Steve ran his hand up Matt’s arm, across his shoulder, and down his chest, stopping when he was cupping Matt’s peck. “Your sense of touch is magnified? So pleasure feels…?” He gently brushed his fingertips across Matt’s nipple.

“More,” Matt gasped into the touch.

“And pain?” Steve asked, clamping down on the same nipple harshly.

Matt groaned, arching up into the contact. “Also intensified.” 

“Interesting. Buck, do you have any questions for our guest?”

“Any other enhancements?” Bucky asked. “Speed, strength, healing? I’ve seen footage of you fighting.”

“No,” Matt said quietly. Steve had wrapped his left arm around Matt’s shoulders and his left hand was tracing back and forth across Matt’s collar bone, his hand pausing just long enough to frame Matt’s throat. Matt resisted the urge to press up into it. 

“None?” Steve clarified, squeezing his hand slightly.

Matt’s dick twitched and drooled, and he was sure it must be obvious under the thin sweats he was wearing. “None,” he confirmed. “Not unless you count extreme stubbornness as an enhancement.”

Steve chuckled. “It can have its benefits at times.” He returned to running his large hand across Matt’s chest. “It also can cause problems if someone is too stubborn to follow directions. I spent a long time with the Army, Matt. I like good boys who know how to follow directions. Can you follow directions?”

“Yeah,” Matt swallowed against the hand that had come again to rest over his neck.

“Yes what?” Steve prompted.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Steve’s hand started moving again. “I also like good boys who know how to use their safewords. Our safeword is Queens. Does that work for you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“He’s a quick learner, Buck.”

“He seems perfect, Stevie.” 

“Should we move this somewhere more comfortable,” Steve asked, taking Matt’s now empty glass out of his hand and placing it down on the coffee table. Matt gasped when Steve stood, wrapping an arm around Matt’s waist and lifting him as if he weighed nothing. Steve shifted Matt just slightly, allowing him to wrap his legs around Steve’s waist, before reaching his free hand out to Bucky and helping him up off the couch. With one hand easily supporting Matt’s weight and the other intertwined with Bucky’s, Steve took them both into the bedroom. 

He lay Matt down on the bed, but to Matt’s surprise it was Bucky who climbed onto him, straddling his hips and pressing kisses into his chest. He must have sensed Matt’s confusion, because he worked his way up, kissing and marking up Matt’s neck before biting down gently on his earlobe. “He likes to watch,” Bucky muttered into Matt’s ear. 

Matt heard Steve sit in a chair across from the bed, legs spread wide, palm of his hand resting over his quickly hardening erection. Matt could smell both men’s arousal, hear the pounding of their hearts. It was perfect.

“You’re our guest, Matt,” Steve said darkly. “So we want you to feel comfortable. You should know that Bucky and I can’t catch anything and we can’t transmit anything. One of the benefits of the serum. If you prefer, we can still…”

“No,” Matt interrupted. The feeling of Bucky’s teeth over his pulse-point was already starting to overwhelm him. “Please. Without.”

He could feel the smile that tugged at Steve’s lips, and it was not kind. “You should also know,” he continued, “that the serum allows for a quick recovery time - and I don’t just mean from injury. So if that’s what you’d prefer, things might get a bit… messy.”

“How…” Matt gasped as Bucky bit down on one of his pecs, and he offered up a silent prayer that it would leave a mark Foggy could describe to him later. “How many times?”

“As many as you can take,” Bucky answered, licking along one of Matt’s many scars. “He tastes so good, Stevie. Please can I taste more of him?”

“Of course, sweetheart. But Matt?” 

Matt tried to focus on Steve’s words as Bucky kissed down his abs. “Sir?” he managed to choke out.

“This ends one of two ways. Either you come, or you safeword out. Obviously I’d prefer the former, but I’m going to be very disappointed if we don’t get to take our time with you. So if you’re close, I need you to tell us ok?”

Matt nodded.

“He needs you to use your words, Angel,” Bucky said, before pushing down the top of Matt’s pants and biting down on his right hip bone. 

“Ahhh… yes…” Matt struggled to form words. “Yes… I…” He gripped tightly onto the bed sheets as Bucky pulled Matt’s waistband up, then repeated the action on his left side. “I understand… sir.” 

“Good. Bucky, sweetheart. Why don’t you lie down? Let's see what he can do.”

Bucky bit down again on Matt’s hip, then rolled off and crawled to the top of the bed, lounging against the headboard. It was only then that Matt took a moment to notice his surroundings. They were in a large but modestly decorated room. There was the bed, two bedside tables, two bookcases, and an easel with a canvas set on it. Matt couldn’t smell any paint, so either the canvas was totally dry or it had not yet been painted on. The bed itself, along with the headboard, was made out of a metal that Matt hadn’t experienced before, but it smelled and sounded like Bucky’s arm. _Vibranium,_ his mind supplied helpfully, and he almost laughed at the logic of sleeping with two men who needed a bed made out of the strongest material on Earth. _Matthew Michael Murdock,_ he could hear Foggy’s voice in his head. _Of all the stupid, self destructive things you’ve done in your life, this one really takes the cake._

 _Totally worth it,_ his mind replied to Foggy’s voice, as he crawled forward and tucked his fingers into the waistband of Bucky’s sweatpants. He stilled, then raising his head asked in a shaky voice, “sir?”

“Oh, sugar.” Steve replied. “What a good boy you are, asking for permission like that. Yes, _please,_ continue.” 

Matt bit his lower lip, then carefully pulled Bucky’s pants down his thighs, allowing his fingers to drag along Bucky’s skin as he went. He folded the pants carefully before setting them aside on the bed, then returned, working his way back up Bucky’s legs, carefully kissing his ankles, behind both of his knees, and up the inside of his thighs, listening carefully not only for the signs that Bucky was enjoying himself, but that Steve was too. He paid special attention to the Captain’s sharp intake of breath when Matt raised his hips and arched his back, and the soft groan that Bucky released when Matt’s teeth grazed the tendon on the back of his knee. He appreciated the way both men’s muscles tensed when he licked up from the base of Bucky’s cock and swirled his tongue around the tip. He could hear Steve start to work himself faster when Matt swallowed Bucky down. 

Matt knew he was good at sucking cock, but his own enjoyment of the act was hit-or-miss, depending on his partner. It wasn’t just a matter of hygiene; everyone had their own personal taste and smell, and some were better than others.

Bucky tasted earthy and mild, like leather and smoke and old forests, with just a hint of lavender soap. Matt moaned around him, wanting more, breathing the scent of him in. His hands dug into Bucky’s thighs, wanting to leave bruises, knowing that he never would. Bucky gasped, and Matt felt his hand move, hovering above Matt’s head, waiting. 

“Go ahead, sweetheart.” Steve spoke softly and, permission obtained, Bucky was running his left hand across the back of Matt’s head. Matt could feel the vibranium tingling against his scalp as Bucky combed fingers through his hair, not guiding him, but still controlling him through his very presence. Matt doubled his efforts, endeavoring to take Bucky as deep as he could. The man’s cock was large - possibly the largest Matt had ever had the pleasure of experiencing - and his jaw ached pleasantly as he worked to swallow down as much as possible. 

“Oh. Oh, _Stevie,_ ” Bucky gasped, as Matt relaxed his throat and pressed forward, his lips bumping against Bucky’s pelvis. 

“I know, baby,” Steve cooed as he stood and then crawled across the bed until he was kneeling beside them. “Why don’t you show him how much you appreciate all the work he’s doing for you?”

“Can I?” Bucky gasped out. “Stevie. Can I please?” 

“God, baby. Yes. There are no rules for you tonight. You can come as many times as you want. You don’t even have to ask.”

“Oh, oh FUCK!”

Matt wasn’t sure if it was his tongue or Steve’s words, but he could feel the moment Bucky slipped over the edge. His entire body contracted and pulsed, radiating outward from his center, until he was filling Matt’s mouth. Matt was so focused on Bucky that he missed the moment when Steve followed, and he jumped when he felt the first warm splashes of Steve’s release across his back, allowing Bucky to fall from his mouth before he was fully spent.

Matt didn’t need to turn to see Steve’s face - wouldn’t have been able to see it even if he did turn - but it didn’t matter. He could feel the disappointment radiating from Steve’s being. He clicked his tongue once. “I expected better of you, Matthew.” 

Matt sat up on his knees and hung his head. “I’m sorry, sir. You startled me and…”

“So this is my fault?” Steve demanded. 

“No. I... “ In the back of his head, Matt knew it was a game - that Steve had wanted to surprise him. That Steve would have found a way for him to fail regardless - but in that moment he could only feel shame at having let the Captain down, and tears pricked against the corners of his eyes. He felt Steve climb off the bed and return to his chair, still fully clothed.

“Come here, Matthew.” Steve patted his thigh. “I think you need to be taught a lesson on gratitude and on accepting what you’re given.” 

Matt trembled as he crawled off the bed and shuffled over to Steve. _It’s a game,_ he told himself. _It’s just a game. You can stop it if you want. He wouldn’t…_ Matt swallowed hard. Steve’s heartbeat didn’t sound like he was playing a game. _He wouldn’t use his full strength._

_Would he?_

Matt wasn’t sure which would be worse: if Steve used his full super soldier strength, or if he didn’t. 

Steve patted his legs again. “Don’t keep me waiting, Matthew.” 

Matt tried to control his breathing as he arranged himself over Steve’s lap, ass pointed up into the air. 

“You’ve put me in a very difficult position.” Steve ran his hand in small circles over Matt’s bare back. “You see, on one hand discipline is very important to me. It’s what keeps good boys good. Without it, well…” he pinched down hard, over Matt’s pants, on the sensitive spot where the curve of Matt’s ass met his thigh. Matt breathed deeply, resisted the urge to squirm away from the pain, and felt Steve give a hum of approval.

“On the other hand,” Steve continued, “I have quite a few plans for this ass tonight, and I’d hate it if you were too sore to enjoy yourself.” Carefully, thoughtfully, Steve lowered Matt’s waistband stroked a strong, calloused hand down his lower back and over the swell of his ass. “I’m going to give you a choice, sweetheart. You can have twenty with my hand now - not soft but I’ll take it easy on you - or five now, real gentle, and then five with the paddle, full force, when Bucky and I are done with you.”

“The paddle,” Matt gasped out without pause.

“Think real hard about your answer, angel,” Bucky said from the bed. “Five might not seem like a lot, but Stevie doesn’t mess around. Five with the paddle is going to hurt way more than twenty with his hand.”

Matt didn’t hesitate. His voice was low, just above a growl. “I want it to hurt.” 

He could feel the predatory grin sweep across Steve’s face. “Oh, sweetheart. We are going to have so much fun with you.”

***

Bucky had expected a good night, but he couldn’t have possibly imagined anything like this. The hearings had been exhausting. Painfully exhausting. The most exhausting thing he’d ever experienced, and once Hydra had kept him up for three weeks straight just to see if he could take it. It would have been bad enough just to read all of his crimes listed out like that, to hear the names, to see the faces of some of his victims’ families sitting in the courtroom. That in itself was a nightmare. But then Steve had to bring himself into it - to drag his own good name through the mud - to announce there, in front of every major news outlet, that he and Bucky were in love? It was too much. When the jury had come back with the verdict of not guilty, Bucky had slumped into Steve’s arms and sobbed. Who cared who saw him? Not guilty. It was more than he deserved. 

The flight back to New York had been tense, with Bucky feeling like he might vibrate out of his skin. He knew the trial had been hard for Steve too. The man thrived on being in control of his environment, and in that courtroom he’d been in control of nothing. Worse, he’d been unwilling to take it out on Bucky the way they normally would have, too worried that Bucky would feel like he was being punished. 

Bucky was thankful, if he was being honest. He didn’t mind Steve dominating him; he loved it, actually. They’d always been that way with each other, ever since the day that Bucky realized he could keep Steve out of fights if he gave him something more appealing to smack around at home. And it felt so good… most of the time.

But this time, as usual, Steve was right. Bucky needed to be cherished and honored and worshiped, but he didn’t know if he could take being broken any further down. Steve had given him what he needed - Steve always gave him what he needed - but Bucky knew it was at the expense of what would bring Steve the moment of calm he deserved. 

Enter the dark, handsome lawyer who had exuded control the entire time they were in DC, inside the courtroom and out, who had already given Bucky one of the best blowjobs of his life and who was now sprawled across Steve’s lap, pants pushed down around his knees, practically begging for Steve to hit him with a paddle. 

It didn’t get much better than that. 

Bucky began to stroke himself gently as the first slap landed on Matt’s ass. Yeah, Steve had said gentle, but Bucky had been the recipient of gentle before. He knew it was still enough to leave you feeling warm and tingly, and he could see Matt’s skin turning pink under Steve’s giant hands. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Steve praised after the fifth slap had landed, “that was real good. You did so good for me, baby. Come on. Up we go.” He helped Matt to stand and to step completely out of his pants and…

_Oh._

Bucky squeezed himself tightly and let out a low groan. 

In addition to being beautifully dark and stubbly and surprisingly jacked, the lawyer by day/apparently blind vigilante by night had an absolutely perfect cock. It stood out straight and firm, wet and shiny at the tip. Bucky couldn’t wait to get his mouth on it.

“Not yet,” Steve commanded from where he was sitting, obviously noticing Bucky’s intention. “Remember, we only get one shot with him. We have to make it count.”

Bucky nodded and licked his lips, making a mental promise to himself that, when the time came and Steve gave Matt permission to come, it was going to be down his throat. 

Steve reached out and placed his hands on Matt’s hips, and Bucky couldn’t help but smile as Matt dropped to his knees. He knew that move; he’d been on the receiving end of that move many times. There wasn’t much force - hardly any pressure - just the insistent push of Steve’s fingers into your skin telling you exactly where he wanted you to go. Bucky raked his teeth across his lower lip and stroked himself a little faster. 

“What do you want, Buck?”

Bucky shook his head no. “It’s your turn, Stevie. You got interrupted and…”

“Uh uh,”Steve cut him off. “Tonight is about you. I want to watch him make you feel so fucking good you can’t stand it.”

Bucky whimpered. He could feel another orgasm starting to build deep in his gut. He knew what Steve wanted. Steve wanted a show. He could give him that. “Want him to kiss me. Touch me.”

Steve hooked two fingers into Matt’s mouth and lifted up his chin. Bucky knew that move too - two of Steve’s fingers were thicker than the average man’s cock, and Bucky’s mouth watered thinking about them. 

“You hear that, sweetheart?” Steve said to Matt. “My baby wants you to worship him, and I think he deserves it, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Matt managed to choke out as Steve withdrew his fingers, instead bringing his hand to wrap around Matt’s neck. He pulled Matt forward, kissed him, and then bit down on his jaw while pushing a bottle of lube into his hand. “Go show my sweet Buck how perfect he is.”

Bucky leaned back against the headboard. Matt looked like absolute sin crawling towards him - hair disheveled, bruises forming on his jaw and across his clavicle - nothing like the well put together, always calm, always subdued lawyer Bucky had seen defending him over the past few months. Heavy, dark lashes framed his unfocused hazel eyes as he lifted them up towards Bucky’s face. Matt’s hand reached out and stroked along Bucky’s jaw, gently tracing over his chin. He cupped Bucky’s face with his hand, then leaned forward and kissed him.

The first kiss was gentle, Matt’s lips almost chaste against his own, but soon Matt was deepening it, licking into Bucky’s mouth and biting down on his lips. Matt’s hand moved from Bucky’s jaw to the back of his head, then began to trail down his body and…

_Oh shit._

They had been in DC a week when Bucky realized that Matt was sleeping in Natasha’s hotel room. When he’d asked her about it, about what she saw in a boring, unenhanced lawyer, Natasha had simply raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow and informed him that the man had “very talented fingers.” 

She hadn’t been exaggerating. 

Bucky dropped his hands from his own cock and moaned as he arched into Matt’s touch. Matt hovered a hand over Bucky’s shoulder, waiting. Bucky nodded his permission, and then Matt’s fingers were carefully tracing over Bucky’s scars, worshiping them, leaving Bucky feeling both boneless and on fire at the same time. Matt slowly moved his hands down Bucky’s body, lingering over his pecs and abs, and Bucky whimpered when they vanished for a moment. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Matt poured lube generously over his fingers. The man cocked his head to the side as if he were listening to something, then flashed that ridiculous smile and returned to kissing across Bucky’s abs, working his way back up to gently mouth at Bucky’s nipples. 

Bucky felt a finger slowly begin to circle his tight ring of muscle, and he bent his knees, planting his feet on the bed to give Matt a better angle. One finger carefully pressed into him, and Bucky gasped, tightening slightly on instinct at the intrusion. 

“Shhhh…” Matt soothed between kisses, his finger beginning to work in and out of Bucky’s hole, “I got you. Let me make you feel good.”

Bucky’s breathing increased as he felt a second finger push in along the first, and then cried out as both fingers curled in unison. Nobody - not even Steve who had spent lifetimes learning Bucky’s body - had ever found his prostate so quickly, had ever teased it so knowingly. Matt started out light, fingers first barely brushing across the bundle of nerves, and increased his speed and pressure slowly, stoking a fire in Bucky’s core that threatened to ignite and burn him alive.

He knew Steve was watching - he could feel the man’s eyes on him - could hear him frantically touching himself as he watched Bucky unravel. Matt was saying something but Bucky couldn’t hear any of it, the ringing in his ears overwhelming him, the pressure deep inside him growing, filling him, as Matt’s fingers flew faster and harder and Bucky heard the sheets rip under his hands. Matt used his other hand to push down on Bucky’s perineum, massaging his prostate from the outside while also attacking it from within, and Bucky’s vision went white as he arched his back up off the bed and came violently with a shout, come painting his and Matt’s chest. Matt’s fingers continued to press and vibrate inside of him, prolonging his orgasm, and Bucky’s eyes rolled back into his head.

He felt Matt being ripped off of him - mourned the loss of those _very talented fingers_ inside of him - then focused on bringing his breathing back under control before rolling over onto his side to peer over the edge of the bed in the direction he knew Matt had gone. 

Bucky blinked open his eyes and immediately smiled. Matt was on his knees on the ground with Steve, who was now also gloriously naked, holding him roughly by the back of his head and fucking into his face. Matt’s face was red and blotchy, eyes watering and drool running down his chin, lips stretched tight around Steve’s cock. Steve had a handful of Matt’s hair and was holding him still, thrusting in and out of his waiting mouth. 

His Stevie looked so powerful - so like the man that Bucky had always known he was on the inside - and his dick twitched despite the intense orgasm he’d just experienced. 

“Take it,” Steve growled, and Bucky knew how much it took to get his voice sounding that far gone. “Don’t waste a single fucking drop this time.” Bucky watched as the orgasm tore through Steve, watched the man’s perfectly sculpted face contort, watched Matt struggle to hold his lips tight around Steve’s enormous cock. When Steve pulled out - _and still hard,_ Bucky noticed with a wild grin - Matt used his thumb to drag the small amount of come that had escaped down his chin back into his mouth. 

“Let me see it,” Steve commanded, and Matt opened his mouth proudly to display the load inside. “Shit.” Steve sounded broken; like he was the one who’d just had his throat filled and not the other way around. “Ok. Swallow it.” 

Matt complied with a smile. 

“Get back up on the bed. Clean Bucky up.”

  
  


*** 

Steve couldn’t even remember how Matt had gotten on his knees in the first place. It was too much - watching Bucky come totally undone like that had done things to him that he couldn’t even explain, and then suddenly he had Matt on his knees in front of him and he was fucking into his face and _holy shit_ the man was doing things with his tongue that Steve hadn’t known were possible and didn’t think he’d be able to replicate in 100 lifetimes. 

“I’m going to come.” Steve spoke unbelievably quietly, in part not wanting to bother Bucky who still didn’t seem to have fully come down from his orgasm, and in part wanting to test the extent of this man’s enhanced hearing. “Tap my leg once if you want it on your face, and twice if you want it in your mouth.”

Matt quickly tapped his fingers twice on Steve’s thigh. 

_Jesus. He was too good to be true._

“Don’t swallow,” Steve commanded, lowering his voice even further. “I want you to show it to me when I’m done.” 

Matt squeezed Steve’s leg.

“Take it.” Steve couldn’t believe how wrecked his voice sounded. “Don’t waste a single fucking drop this time.” His hand clamped down in Matt’s hair, and Matt groaned around his dick, and Steve was done. He bit down on his lower lip until he tasted blood and fought the urge to press into Matt’s throat as he felt himself pulse into Matt’s warm mouth. He was still hard when he was done, and even if he hadn’t been the sight of Matt using his thumb to push a rivulette of escaped come back into his mouth would have been enough to get him there again.

“Let me see it,” Steve commanded, and Matt opened his mouth proudly to display the load inside. “Shit. Ok. Swallow it.” 

Matt complied with a smile. 

“Get back up on the bed. Clean Bucky up.”

Matt scrambled to obey as quickly as possible, lifting up his hips and presenting for Steve as he began to lick across Bucky’s chest and abs, and _fuck_ Steve wanted to destroy him. He took a deep breath, trying to regain the appearance of control, as he retrieved the bottle of lube and settled in behind Matt.

For a moment, Steve forced himself to be content just watch Bucky’s face. The trial had been so hard on him; it thrilled Steve to see him so content, so happy, to know that he’d been responsible - at least indirectly - for taking Bucky out of his head and bringing him so much pleasure. Steve was not a jealous man, at least not in this situation anyway. All he wanted - all he’d ever wanted in his unnaturally long life - was to see Bucky happy, and he didn’t care if it was his body or someone else’s that was providing said happiness. The more the better, in his opinion. Bucky deserved _everything._

Steve ran a hand along Matt’s spine, pressed his thumb up against Matt’s hole, and listened to the man gasp. “You’d better not stop,” Steve warned. “I’m going to work you open with my fingers for as long as your pretty tongue is keeping my baby happy. But if, for just a moment, I think you’re not working your absolute hardest… if I think you’re getting distracted and not giving my sweet Buck every ounce of your attention…” Steve slid a thick, lubed finger into Matt’s hole. “The moment that happens, your prep time is over and this ass is mine.” 

He felt Matt shiver underneath him, and smiled as Matt resumed carefully licking across Bucky’s chest, focusing on his pecs and nipples. Steve worked his finger in and out of Matt, and with his free hand he began to gently stroke Bucky’s cock until it was once again rock hard. He released Bucky just long enough to pour more lube directly over Matt’s hole before pushing in a second finger and redoubling his attention to Bucky, all the while watching Matt carefully. The vigilante shuddered as Steve’s fingers pressed into him, but his tongue stayed consistent, working through the valleys on Bucky’s chest, licking up any traces of come that might still remain. 

Steve knew Bucky’s body - he knew how to make it explode, and he knew how to wring pleasure out of it that was soft and gentle. Usually he preferred the former, but sometimes… 

He watched Bucky’s face, smiling to himself as Bucky sighed and pleasure washed over him, his cock drooling and spurting weakly. Steve lined a third finger up at Matt’s rim - his fingertip flicking cruelly at the already stretched muscle. Matt stilled. 

“It doesn’t look like you’re all done,” Steve said quietly to Matt. “There’s some more there for you.” 

Matt whimpered. 

“So that’s it then?” Steve asked with a grin. “That wasn’t much prep at all. You sure you’re ready for me?”

Matt bit his lower lip and tried to crawl backwards, hissing out a breath when Steve kept his hand steady in place. 

“It’s your choice, baby,” Steve purred.

Steve watched with glee as Matt set his face and pushed back on his hand, fucking the third finger into his body, before dropping his head and licking carefully around Bucky’s cock and balls. Steve paused, admiring the way his fingers disappeared into Matt’s body, allowing Matt time to adjust to the three fingers pushed inside him, before he began to move, slowly working Matt open. 

He couldn’t believe that they’d gotten here. Steve couldn’t believe that he and Bucky had made it to a place, to a time, where they could not only hold hands in public without fear of violence, where they could not only express their love without risk of imprisonment, where they could NOT ONLY be married for fuck’s sake, but where they - two broke-as-sin, nobody kids from a bad neighborhood in Brooklyn - could seduce a goddamned lawyer. A LAWYER! It was unreal. People asked him all the time if he didn’t miss it, if he wouldn’t go back _to his own time_ if he could, and it took everything he had not to laugh in their faces. Go back? Go back to what? A time of systematic racism and ignorance? A time when children died from perfectly preventable diseases? A time when his love was criminalized? Anyone - ANYONE - who thought that Steve Rogers would give up even the slightest possibility of a life here, now, with the only man he had ever loved, for any reason, under any circumstances, was a fucking idiot who had no clue about him or any of the things he cared about. That was simply all there was to it. 

Steve hooked his fingers and watched as Matt keened under his touch. _Jesus._ Outside of Bucky, he had never in his life seen anyone fall apart so prettily. He did it again and watched Matt’s face as the man tried to hold it together. After a third time, Matt pulled off of Bucky, gasping. 

“Close.” He practically choked out the word.

“You ready for me?” Steve purred. 

“Yes. Please, yes,” Matt begged, pressing his hips up into the air and arching his back. 

“I don’t think you are, sweetheart, but I’m ready for you and that’s what’s important, isn’t it.”

Matt whimpered.

“I hope you haven’t forgotten our agreement, though.” Steve’s voice was severe and stern. He flicked a cruel finger at the tip of Matt’s cock, and Matt gasped and curled in on himself. “You don’t get to come. Not until we’re done with you, and not until you’ve taken your punishment. I haven’t forgotten about the paddle.”

“Of course not, sir.” 

Matt’s voice was doing things to him, so reverent and so sincere. Steve lined up behind him and slowly began to push in and, oh god, Matt could not possibly have been ready for him. The man was so tight, Steve was afraid he might come before he was even fully seated. Which… he’d still be able to keep going, but still! It was the principle of the thing. 

“Sir,” Matt breathed, once Steve was fully seated, and the word was like a prayer. 

Steve wrapped his hand around Matt’s hip, and slowly began to move. 

***

Matt was floating. He’d lost track of how many times the two super soldiers had come in his ass and his mouth. His entire body felt loose, and he was slippery with sweat and come. At some point, after his arms and legs had given out, they’d flipped him over and propped his hips up on a pillow. After the fourth time his orgasm had been denied, his body had stopped trying. Sure, he was still hard enough to pound nails, but he no longer felt like he was about to go over the edge. It was like a constant hum - there, but somehow outside of his body. He didn’t need to worry about it. Captain America would tell him when it was time. Captain America would take care of him. 

He gasped and his eyes rolled back in his head as Bucky swirled his hips, dragging his cock again over Matt’s overstimulated prostate. Bucky came with a small sigh, then fell forward, licking into Matt’s mouth and wiping tears off of Matt’s cheeks. 

“How do you feel?”

Steve had returned to his chair, and Matt knew his question was for Bucky and not for him. He was a thing - a hole - and nobody worried about how a hole felt. 

“M’so good, Stevie.” Bucky was nosing at Matt’s neck and sucking at his jaw. “He’s so good. I think… I think I’m ready to hear him scream.”

Matt felt miles above his own body. He barely recognized the words. 

“Help him to me,” Steve directed. 

Bucky pulled out, and Matt whined at the loss. His hole was gaping, fluttering, begging to be filled as Bucky guided him to his feet and over to where Steve was sitting. Matt settled back over Steve’s lap. He wanted to rub his cheek up against Steve’s leg like a cat, and when Steve began to gently massage his lower back, Matt practically purred. 

“You remember why we’re here, baby?”

Matt wiggled his hips, aching for any contact he could get. 

“Matt. Matty,” Steve soothed. “I need to know you’re still with me. Need to know you understand what’s about to happen.”

“Captain America is going to spank me with a paddle.” Matt could hardly believe the breathless voice he heard was his own. 

“Are you ready for that?”

“Ready.” Matt was smiling. He felt warm and soft and so open. “Want it so bad, sir.”

“Oh, sweetheart. Do you remember our safeword?” 

Steve sounded almost sad. Why was he sad? God, Matt was looking forward to this. He pushed his ass up, hoping it would make the Captain happy. “I remember; Its Queens. Please, sir? I don’t want to use it.”

The first strike brought him back to reality. His eyes flew open, hands clawing at the ground for purchase, as his hips bucked up trying to get him away. The pain that bloomed through his ass was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. Captain America was spanking him with a paddle. Jesus. Fucking. Christ. 

Steve’s hand was firm on his lower back, holding him still, as the second blow came down. He shouted this time, tears flowing from his eyes. Bucky had moved to sit on the floor beneath Matt’s head and he was holding both of Matt’s hands in his right one. His left hand was gently combing through Matt’s hair. The third and forth blow fell quickly, one after the other, across the backs of Matt’s thighs, and Bucky leaned forward to kiss the scream off of his lips.

“Just one more,” Bucky pressed the words into Matt’s mouth, licking between his lips and across his teeth. His hand had moved to the back of Matt’s neck, holding him firmly. Supporting him. “You’re so strong, angel. So strong and so brave and so good for us. Just one more. Can you take one more?”

Matt nodded, then remembered he was supposed to use words. “Yes,” he gasped, before dropping his head back down. 

He couldn’t even tell you where the fifth blow landed. It felt like it was everywhere - like his entire body had caught on fire. There were no words to explain the pain. No previous experience that compared.

And then Steve was scooping him up into his arms, supporting him, carrying him like a baby back to the bed. They lay down, Steve cradling Matt’s head against his strong body, telling him how good and brave and perfect he was, while Bucky covered his face and neck and chest in kisses. Steve was kissing him too, then, soft but insistently, tongue demanding entry into his mouth, while Bucky worked his way lower. 

Hands slid under Matt’s hips as Bucky lifted him up, hooking his legs over his shoulders, and Matt hissed as the roughness of Bucky’s five o’clock shadow scraped across his inner thighs. 

“Shh… I know. He got you real good, didn’t he,” Bucky soothed, placing soft kisses over the curve of Matt’s ass. “Let me help you feel better.”

Matt gasped as he felt the warmth of Bucky’s tongue slowly work its way across his hole, still fluttering and wet from their earlier efforts. He pressed the tip in gently, licking around Matt’s rim. “You taste like me and Stevie all mixed together,” he muttered, pulling back just enough to speak, lips brushing against Matt’s skin, jaw scraping roughly against Matt’s cheeks, burning hot on the delicate skin that Steve had already spanked raw.

He went back and forth, kisses and licks followed by praise whispered into the skin, soothing wet warmth followed by prickly fire. “You’re so pretty, angel. All pink and swollen. Took everything we gave you so perfectly.” Bucky dropped his lips back to Matt’s hole and sucked with a filthy sound that filled Matt’s ears. Matt keened and thrashed in the sheets. His hands, searching for purchase and finding none, tangled into his own hair and pulled as he heard someone sobbing and begging in the background.

It took several moments for him to realize that it was his own voice that he heard. 

“Yeah. Shhh… Hush, Matty. I got you,” Bucky murmured, lowering Matt’s hips back to the bed and kissing and licking up, over his balls, suckling them one at a time, until the warmth of his mouth wrapped around Matt’s cock. Bucky moved Matt’s hands, placing them on his shoulders, one flesh and one vibranium. Bucky slid up, flicked his tongue against the tip of Matt’s cock, whispered “you can hold on to me,” and then sunk back down. 

Matt arched his back of the bed when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Bucky’s throat. It was too much, the sensation pushing him over the edge. His hands moved up, fingers digging into Bucky’s hair, as he tried to hold on for dear life.

“Come for us,” Steve whispered, and there was nothing Matt could do but obey. 

When awareness came back to him, Matt was lying on his right side, Steve Rogers pressed up against his back, Bucky Barnes’s forehead resting against his own. Steve’s hands were running gentle circles over his hip bone. Bucky’s hands were stroking his hair. 

“Hey there, angel,” Bucky said softly, kissing over Matt’s fluttering eyelids. “How do you feel?”

“Sore,” Matt admitted.

“I can imagine. That was amazing.” Bucky ran a hand across his cheek. 

Matt could feel that he’d been cleaned up, and that some sort of gel had been rubbed into his skin - arnica, from the smell of it. They had slipped a pair of silk boxers onto him, and the material felt cool and comforting. Behind him, he could hear Steve’s heart pounding, and he realized that the man still hadn’t spoken.

Matt rolled over, wincing slightly when he lay flat on his back, and continuing until he was lying on his left side. He pressed his nose into Steve’s chest and breathed in deeply. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Steve made a choking sound and wrapped his strong arms around Matt’s torso. “Oh, sweetheart. I hurt you. I didn’t mean to. I should have held back. I meant to hold back, but you looked so good and the noises you were making… I forgot for a moment that you weren't like us.”

And _fuck._ He said it so casually, too, as if that wasn't the only thing Matt had ever wanted to hear in his entire life. He pressed his lips to Steve’s. “It was perfect. It was…” his voice faltered, words failing him. “It was perfect.” 

Steve held Matt a little tighter as Bucky ran his hands over his back and arms. “You sleep, angel. Sleep as long as you’d like. We’re both here. We’ve both got you.”

Matt let out a soft, contented sigh, and slowly drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let this be a lesson to everyone that, if you ask me to write something with Matt Murdock in it, I will almost certainly always oblige! Let me know what you think!! Comments feed my soul. You can also find me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gwenpoolsaesthetic


End file.
